My love: Rewritten
by Diamondpink
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together and her heart is shattered. Can Sesshomaru mend it and give her a better life? As it says in the title it's being rewritten; those who flamed should give it one more try. I do not own Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ A/N: Hello my readers, I have come back to fix my wrong doings in this story. Everything shall make sense and my grammar skills have improved since I was in the 8****th**** grade (and I have had an upgrade on my computer since then with a better spell check, so do not fear). To all those who have flamed me in the past, do not worry I do not see them as such. I see that there is room for major improvement and if you would be so kind as to read further, you may see I have gotten better. **

**In addition, there shall be some major and minor differences in the story; I was thinking of adding **_**My Son**_** to it instead of it just being a sequel- or just give up on it completely, tell me if I should or not.**

**Well I should stop my ramblings and get on with the chapter. Here it is **_**My Love: Chapter 1 **_**rewrite.**

**Chapter 1: Tears **

Kagome, dawned in her dirty school uniform, climbed out of the well, cheeks rosy from anger and crying. The sun was lingering in the west getting ready to say goodnight to the small country. It has been almost a year since the last battle, and so much has happened in that short while. Sango and Miroku got married, and are currently expecting; Koga and Ayame finally mated, Shippo decided to go off and train and Inuyasha…

"Damn this stupid well!" she yelled, kicking it repeatedly "I just want go home where I know someone loves me…" she said sliding to the almost worn grass just outside of the well. She had tried all day every day to go home, but no avail. "Why can't you just let me go home to see my family?" She asked, now beating her head against it, as she remembered the very moment for her reason for not wanting to stay in such a place; as tears, like little rivers, flowed down her cheeks at every account.

_**Flashback**_

_Late one summer night, Inuyasha snuck off to see Kikyo after he sensed some of her soul collectors coming to signal her arrival. When Inuyasha spotted them, he looked around the hut to see if there was anyone looking. Kagome, who was drifting off to sleep, unfortunately felt the eerie presence of Kikyo's collectors. Luckily, she was able to fake sleep, and waited for the right time to follow him. After what seemed like forever, she heard from a distance the cries of passion. She held her breath and hope to the heavens that what she hearing was not the truth, that those sounds were not coming from the same man that told her he loved her that very day while sharing a searing kiss with her. _

_The closer she got the more her heart sank. Though her instincts tried to prepare her for the worst, her heart would not listen. She peeped through a bush and saw them in a very compromising position._

"_Inuyasha harder… faster… faster," Kikyo yelled out._

"_As you wish my koi," Inuyasha said in her ear, picking up his speed while switching their positions._

_Kagome swiftly turned away from the scene, sitting in her spot one hand holding her stomach the other covering her mouth trying to keep silent, not being able to see what was happening through her tear soaked eyes. Her heart was broken into tiny pieces not knowing if it were fixable. Ready to run away, she placed her hand on the ground and found that Kikyo had placed her bow and arrows by the bush. Anger and resentment dominated her sadness when she heard: "Inuyasha, dear would you kill that __reincarnation of mine and then I can have my soul back, and return to you a whole woman." Moreover, his reply of:__"Anything for you koi."_

_This was too much for her to take__. Kagome picked up Kikyo's bow and arrows and aimed them at the couple._

"_How dare you Inuyasha, I gave you my heart and you just ripped it out and feed it to the wolves__!" Hearing her voice, he quickly removed himself from on top of Kikyo trying to make himself decent._

"_Kagome, I swear this is not what it looks like…"_

"_Do you see 'idiot' tattooed on my forehead? Inuyasha why would you…how could you rut with this clay bitch that tried to kill you and our friends more than once?"_

"_You never loved me."_

"_She never loved you but I did! If I did not love you, why would I have stayed all these years, when I could have easily could have gone and left you after we killed Naraku but I did not because I thought we had a chance. After all you said you loved me, but that was a lie, wasn't it Inuyasha? So you and Kikyo can see Naraku __**IN HELL!"**__ she said letting go of the arrow as a lone tear trickled down her face. _

"_**KAGOME NO DON'T!"**__ She turned her head away, both due to the bright light and from not wanting to see him die._

"_Good bye Inuyasha," was her last words to him. Part of her wished she could see him again, but the more angry side of her was glad to have done that, now maybe she could move on with her life instead of being stuck on one guy that never really appreciated her._

_**End Flashback**_

The memories that happened that night have haunted her dreams, both during the day and at night; all she really wanted was for the pain to go away, to be happy again…if she could ever be happy again. She so wanted to stop her memories of that night from playing…that is it, to end it all and stop it. Was it _that _simple? Could she really go through with it?

Contemplating the pros and cons of her death, she did not notice the demon lord creeping upon her in the now dark sky. "Miko, why are you crying?"

"Who is there?"

"Should not you powers tell you who, miko is here?" She recognized that voice. _'Great, now I have another dilemma to deal with.'_

"Why would you care about what I'm doing? I am nothing but 'a worthless human' after all. Just leave me be."

"I cannot let you do that Kagome."

'_He said my name.' _ Mentally shaking her head, she asked the first thing that popped in her mind: "Why?"

"Because over the short time that you have entered my life, _trying_ attacking me with my father's fang, I have become fond of you," he said walking towards her "You may find this hard to believe, but I have grown very fond of yo-."

"No do not say it! You know nothing about me. How can you feel that way about someone you hardly know?" She said getting up and walking away. She would have gotten a good distance if he had not cut her off in her way. He placed his clawed hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. "You've gotta be kidding me," she whispered.

"This Sesshomaru does not 'kid', miko. My feelings are as genuine as the Shikon no tama you protect."

"Why me though? Aren't there other women more suited for you?" She said trying to release herself from his grasp.

"In all my years living here, I have never found someone like you. Would you accept my proposal of being my mate?" She searched his eyes, and to her astonishment, it was the first time in the two years she has known him that he had ever shown emotions, and they were nothing but honesty and affection.

"This is all too un-real. Am I dreaming?"

"No, and even if you were would you like to be wake up?"

"No."

"So may I have your answer?"

**Well, I have made a little cliffy! Well if you have read the story already, you know what's gonna happen so ttfn!**


	2. Chapter 2

She waited for a while before giving him an answer. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. _'When one door closes, another opens I guess,' _she thought to herself. He leaned in and captured her lips in the best kiss she has ever had, granted she hadn't kissed that may boys but you get the point.

Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist and brought her close to him. His tongue lightly brushed her lips to silently asking her to open her mouth. She complied; she happily complied, wrapping her arms around his neck, she made the kiss even deeper, tongues fighting for dominance. After a minute of such a heated kiss, they broke apart for some much-needed air. Then it hit her, _'What the hell am I doing! This is Sesshomaru I was kissing!' _ "Wait this isn't right, and we're defiantly going way too fast!" she said pushing him away as much as she could, trying to get out of his grip as best she could.

Sesshomaru was getting angry. Why was this not going the way he planned? He intended to tell her his feelings, make love to her, make her his mate and make her happy the rest of their days, lingering doubt was not a part of his agenda! "Was it right for my half-brother to invite someone else to lay in his bed, when he had you?" He said letting go of her.

"How dare you bring your brother into this conversation! He has nothing to do with any of this!" she said balling her hands into fists. She couldn't believe him! Of all the nerve!

"Kagome you are a beautiful woman, there should not be a reason why a person needs to love you besides…"

"Wh-What?" had she heard him right? Did he just tell her he loved her?

"I love you and I want to prove to you I mean it. I am not like my brother I mean what I say, I'm a youkai of my word."

Kagome pondered what he just told her and made her decision. "I'll give you a chance to prove that you mean what you are telling me is the truth. I'll give you seven weeks to prove to me you really want to commit with me, and in that time I want to know the real you; your past, and what you hope for in the future as well. Do we have a deal Sesshomaru?"

With an uncharacteristic roll of his eyes and a sigh, he nodded and grasped her tightly at the waist as he took off in the crisp night air, guided by the glistening moon. Kagome, taken completely by surprise, grasped tightly onto him and closed her eyes just as tight, as her fear of heights reawakened from within her. Soon after the take off, she fell asleep and after Sesshomaru landed near a cave, one that was about a half of a day's flight from his home, and set up a small camp.

_**P.O.V**_

Slowly I opened my eyes and wondered where I was. I looked around the dimly lit room. When my eyes wandered towards the light, I hissed in pain at the intensity of my headache, so I quickly looked away. I sat up, lifted my sore arm, and hissed at the new pain. What happened, I wondered. Seeing what I could, I could tell that my I was badly injured, my chest was bandaged as well as parts of my legs; I moved my limbs checking to see if, all things considered, I was alright; and thankfully I could feel all my appendages. I relaxed and lied back down, slowly though as to not hurt myself too badly.

The rustling I made must have disturbed the people of the house, because the next thing I know there was a woman with long silver hair, locks tucked behind her pointed ears; big beautiful blue eyes and ivory skin. From the looks of her I could tell she was lean and about the average height of a woman, maybe an inch or so taller. She wore a layered blue floral kimono that pooled around her feet and immediately I could tell she was a woman of importance, especially if the group of servants behind her didn't give it away. From what I could tell, pure awe plastered upon her face at the way I appeared, why I do not understand. "You're awake," she told me; the bewilderment in her voice was easy to detect. "Where am I?" I asked her, and she proceeded to explain where I was and that she found me washed ashore near a small stream, barely conscious. She then proceeded to tell me her name, Lady Aimi of the North and asked for my own. When I told her, I did not know, within mere seconds her hopeful eyes went dim with disappointment, she continued to ask me other questions that I didn't know the answers to. Finally, she bid me a goodnight, telling me that I needed to rest, and before she walked out of the room, she told me, "The way you look now is cute, but I do enjoy the way you look with you puppy ears better." After she left I began to wonder what she meant by that statement, and as I did I began to dose off and entered the world of dreams.

**Ok peeps I can't write anymore for this chapter, and I'm really sorry but summer is almost over and I have several other stories I want to finish writing; but I do hope you like this chapter. So until next time TTFN! **


End file.
